XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Serena gets ready to begin her next performance hoping to obtain her next key. Episode Plot The heroes have rushed to the place to register. The boys hope Serena and Shauna made it in time to sign in. Team Rocket, dressed up, also rush to register Jessie for the Showcase. As they enter, Shauna and Serena come out, happy they signed in. Ash wishes Serena luck, who sends Eevee out. Eevee, seeing she is surrounded by many people, goes behind Serena. Clemont sends Bunnelby to help them take care of Eevee, as Serena wishes Eevee to watch the performance and learn some tricks. Chespin comes out to greet Eevee, but Eevee goes behind Bunnelby crying, making Chespin terrified once more. Ash promises they will take care of Eevee, while Tierno wishes Shauna luck in the Showcase. Later, Monsieur Pierre arrives on the stage, who removes his mask and sends Klefki to the stage, showing the Princess Key. While Serena puts on the theme clothes, she and Shauna are approached by Nini. Nini greets the girls and admits this will be her first time to win the Princess Key. Serena introduces Nini to Shauna, as her friend. Nini recognizes Shauna, as she saw Shauna's performances on Poké Vision. Either way, Nini has hopes to win the Showcase, shaking hands with Shauna. Smoochum jumps and hugs Pancham, as she wanted to see him all this time. Jessie sees Smoochum and is delighted to see her. The staff asks Nini, Serena and a girl named Lily they will be on the stage soon. Shauna wishes her friends luck in the Showcase. Pierre announces the audience this Showcase's theme is a quiz. Pierre lets them know knowledge is also a pre-requisite to become a Kalos Queen, not just beauty. The first performer to answer three questions correctly moves to next round. The Pokémon will have to race to give their Performers the right to answer the question, as they need to help each other out. Nini, Serena and Lily come to the stage. Clemont and Bonnie notice her, while Ash explains to Tierno Nini is their friend. To earn the right to answer, the performer's Pokémon needs to take the ball, hidden behind a rock, to the line. Serena chooses Pancham, Nini her Farfetch'd and Lily has Solrock participate in the trial. The question is "what is Eevee's Fairy-type evolution called?" As the performers think, the Pokémon run off - Pancham uses Arm Thrust, Farfetch'd uses Cut and Solrock with Shadow Ball to crush the rocks. Pancham breaks the rock and takes the ball. Farfetch'd follows, but Pancham drops the ball by mistake and comes in second place. Due to Farfetch'd coming in first place, Nini can answer and says "Espeon", which is the wrong answer. Farfetch'd is crushed by Nini's answer, so Serena answers "Sylveon", which is the correct answer. The second question is "apart from Vileplume, which is the other form Gloom can evolve into?" The Pokémon are sent off and Pancham grabs the ball and manages to carry it to the line in the first place. Serena answers "Bellossom", which is the correct answer as well, Nini doubts Serena will be able to continue to answer correctly. The next question is "is Exploud or Ursaring heavier?" Farfetch'd comes first and Nini answers "Ursaring", which is the correct answer. The following question is "including Grass, which other type is Trevenant?" Pancham goes in first place and Serena answers "Ghost". Serena has answered three questions correctly and moves to next round. Later, in the waiting room, Nini congratulates Serena on the victory. Serena is glad, but watches how Shauna is doing. Shauna's Ivysaur has to collect a number of berries into a basket. Ivysaur returns and to the question "which berry cures poison status", Shauna answers Pecha Berry and has the right to go into the next round. Later, Jessie has Meowth grab a ribbon to answer the final question. Meowth climbs up and seeing Sneasel is catching up, he starts climbing faster and reaches the ribbon at the top. Jessie answers "Confuse Ray" and moves to next round. After other performances, Serena and Shauna are dressed up for the next round. The first one is Shauna, arriving with Ivysaur and Flabébé. Flabébé starts with Fairy Wind, spreading the pink dust, while Ivysaur carries Shauna through the dust. Serena sees Shauna is amazing, but knows if she does not win this Showcase, Serena won't be on the same level as Aria. Anyway, Serena inspires her Pokémon to do their best. Shauna ends the performance with a pose, impressing the audience. Next is Jessilee, who starts dancing, under the light of Gourgeist. Gourgeist launches Seed Bomb, which turns into fireworks. This scares Eevee off, who gets lost among the audience and runs to a bench to hide from almost everyone. Bunnelby is shocked, alarming the others. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Tierno run off to find Eevee. Serena comes by and hears Eevee got lost. Eevee watches, under the benches in a way so that she is not found, as Serena wants to find her, even at the cost of losing the Showcase. The staff promises to at least ask Serena to come in the last for performance, so the heroes run off to find Eevee. Eevee tries to go, but the people passing by scare her off. Serena yells to get Eevee's attention, who makes firm steps and, attempting to not get noticed, runs up to Serena. Serena hugs Eevee, while Ash promises to watch over her (Eevee) properly this time. Serena goes to the stage and jumps with Pancham and Braixen. Braixen dances and launches Flamethrower, while Pancham leaps and uses Arm Thrust, releasing glowing sprinkles. Serena is glad, for Eevee taught them these moves. Pancham and Braixen leap off, showing graceful steps. Pancham uses Stone Edge, on which Braixen jumps gracefully and finishes with Fire Blast, impressing everyone, Eevee the most. Later, the audience starts voting by releasing the light balls for their favorite performer. The winner of Anistar City's Showcase is Serena, whom Shauna congratulates. Jessie is furious, as she (again) did not win the Showcase. With the victory, Klefki hands Serena her second Princess Key. After the Showcase ended, Serena comes out and Eevee jumps into her hold. Tierno admits Serena's dancing made him want to dance as well. Serena knows she has just one more Key to go into the Master Class. For the third Showcase, Serena plans on entering with Eevee. Jessie angrily walks away, thinking Kalos' citizens have no taste. Meowth reminds Jessie she did come in third place. Jessie sees she has to re-work her strategy, inspiring James and Meowth for some changes. At the Pokémon Center, Serena gazes at her two Keys and tells it is time for Ash's Gym match. Clemont suggests going tomorrow to the Gym. Tierno rushes in, claiming they have to help Trevor, who got caught up in taking pictures so much he forgot his stuff. Tierno and Shauna bid farewell to the heroes and run off to help Trevor. Debuts Character *Lilly *Concetta Pokémon *Lilly's Solrock *Concetta's Scraggy *Phantump (image) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Gloom (US) *"Pokémon Quiz:" Pancham (JP) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. Gallery Serena and Shauna have arrived at registration XY091 2.png Chespin terrified when Eevee hides behind Bunnelby XY091 3.png Monsieur Pierre introducing himself XY091 4.png Serena meets Nini again XY091 5.png Pierre asking the first question XY091 6.png The first trial XY091 7.png Farfetch'd wins the race XY091 8.png Farfetch'd got shocked at Nini's answer XY091 9.png Serena answering correctly XY091 10.png Pierre asking the second question XY091 11.png Serena answering Pierre's question about Trevenant XY091 12.png Ivysaur after winning the berry competition XY091 13.png Meowth and Sneasel racing to the top XY091 14.png Meowth wins XY091 15.png Shauna's performance XY091 16.png Eevee is scared XY091 17.png Serena finds Eevee XY091 18.png Serena's performance XY091 19.png Serena being given her second Princess Key XY091 20.png Shauna and Tierno wave goodbye to the heroes as their journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Shauna Category:Episodes in which Serena gets a Princess Key Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Showcases Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira